Ecstasy
by Winter Ashby
Summary: Someone was calling her name, through the dark, through the haze of ecstasy, she heard him calling. [Hatter & Alice] When Alice is brought to the Casino for a second time, what will the Queen's punishment be? [Pick up in scene where Winston suggests banishment.]


**Title: **Ecstasy**  
Author:** Winter Ashby (_rosweldrmr_)**  
Disclaimer:** Alice © Nick Willing**  
Rating: **M**  
Summary: **Someone was calling her name, through the dark, through the haze of ecstasy, she heard him calling. [Hatter & Alice]  
**Warnings: **Mature Content  
**Authors Notes:** I... I don't even know. This just popped into my head while I was watching the miniseries... and poof, lookit, I wroted a fic. Also, I know that's not how the "stuck to the floor" thing works in the series, but I took a little creative license.

* * *

"Banishment" Winston crooned in the Queen's ear. Her lips curled into a devilish smile and she nodded.

"I have decided that the girl shall be kept, as an Oyster."

"But-" Winston started, his advice so poorly taken.

"No need to destroy a perfectly acceptable harvest." She informed him with a wave of her hand.

"Mother, please!" Jack moved forward and was pulled back by a suit at each arm.

"We are low in the ecstasy room, mum." Ten of Clubs commented, helpfully. And the Queen's smile grew toothier and more wicked with each second.

"Splendid" she said, ignoring the protests of father and son. "Take her to be processed. Be sure Walrus sees to her... needs. Leave Catcher to his work." She commanded, and Alice was already being rolled away. "And now, it is with a heavy heart-"

The door closed behind Alice, and she was left to wonder after Jack's fate.

* * *

A great fat man unwrapped her cocoon and divested her of her jacket.

"What's going to happen to me?" She asked, and he just leered, past his big bushy mustache.

He didn't answer. Just held a spray nozzle to her face and spritzed her. She tried not to breathe any in, to stay awake and lucid and in control.

But the darkness was too strong. It claimed her body and mind...

* * *

"Alice!"

Someone was calling her name, through the dark, through the haze of ecstasy, she heard him calling.

"Hatter?" She croaked, her voice hoarse from crying out. She didn't know how long it had been since they took her. But his voice, calling her, brought her back. "You're alive."

"Christ, Alice. What have they done to you?" He touched her cheek, to move her sweat-soaked hair from clinging to her face and she was overcome, again, with an intense and unbidden orgasm. "Well, that's new." He said as he pulled his hands away.

"Don't," she pleaded. "Don't."

"Don't, what Alice?"

"Oh, Hatter." She cried and even the sound of his voice was enough to push her over the edge. "Don't, don't, don't." She mumbled incoherently as her eyes came back into focus.

"Don't what, Alice. I don't know what to do." She could hear the fear in his voice, and she dragged her eyes open, with great effort.

It was a dimly lit room, and she seemed to be laying down, looking up into those soft brown eyes her mind had conjured up in the hours of forced ecstasy she was trapped in. "Don't touch me." She hissed and tried to wriggle away from his hands and skin and lips and, oh she couldn't. Not again. "Ah ha ha ha." She gurgled as her whole body shook and she was left feeling cold and hot and still so _wanting_.

"Bloody hell." He jerked back, away from her, leaving the desire to bloom into a desperate ache with his distance. "How do I get you out?" He asked and that mischievous glint he'd had in his eyes when he'd realized the type of Oyster she was had disappeared. He was frightened, scared, unsure of what to do. It wasn't until then that shed noticed the state if him, bloody and bruised.

"Oh, Hatter." she whispered, heart sore from the guilt of seeing him beaten because of her. Tears streamed down her face she wanted to reach out to him, to touch him, to feel him. Hands sliding over her body and his mouth on her throat. "Oh oh oh. God." She trembled, the strength and intensity of the orgasms were growing.

"How do I help, what can I do?" he asked and looked torn between coming to her and turning away.

"The release." She pointed, and the feeling of her dress moving and pulling over the taunt skin of her stomach and the sheer fabric of her tights on her thighs proved too much. "Hatter." She breathed his name, like a prayer as she climaxed yet again. "Oh God. Please."

"Alice, love, you've got to stop saying my name like that, or I'll never be able to get you out." She could already see the bulge in his pants as he turned, bit his lip and groaned.

He reached the lever just in time for her next organism to tear through her. Her toes curled and she cried out, through the skin of her arm she bit down on. She wasn't even sure what she'd said. But she heard him growl and she apologized. "I can't stop, I can't. Please, Hatter. Please."

"Fuck, Alice." She could hear his grunts as he pulled at the release, unsuccessfully. She imagined him making those same grunts as he thrust into her, wild and uneven in his haste. "It won't budge." He called and turned in a circle a few times, searching for something to help.

"You have to..." She gritted her teeth through the pleasure and arched her hips up and away from the table she was bound to. "... wake me up."

"How? Alice, what does that mean?" He cautiously made his way to her, his hands kept carefully away. "Stay with me." He asked her while her eyes slipped shut as she could feel another orgasm mounting. She knew she was going somewhere he couldn't follow.

"Wake me up." She insisted and shook with want and need and oh, oh, oh. Her toes curled, her spine trembled, and she tried to think through the high.

"How?" He demanded, and shook her shoulders but her eyes clamped shut and she squeezed her legs together.

"Remind me."

"Of what?" he asked.

She opened her eyes and was greeted with his stumbled face, darkening eyes, lawless hair, and oh those lips.

"Fuck me, Hatter." He pulled away from her, and grit his teeth. "Remind me what it's supposed to be like." She reached out to him, clawing at his leather jacket, trying to pull him to her. "I need it, I need you."

"Alice, I can't." He didn't pull away.

"I have to wake up, wake me up. Wake me up." She cried out again, the feeling of his warm hands on her arms, she pulled her head away from the table. Not much, but more than before, enough to reach his collar and pull him down to her.

"I'm going to hell for this." he breathed over her cheek just before his lips crashed into hers.

There was no tenderness in it. She grabbed at him, her nails digging into skin and fabric and she was frantic against him. "Oh oh oh." She cried and he groaned. His tongue was in her mouth, on her neck.

"I won't last long." He warned, as she pulled him on top of her, his knees hit heavily onto the table she was still stuck to.

"Just let it be real." She begged, begged. Tears streaming down her face, she quivered and jerked up to meet him.

His hands on her sides, her face, her hair, her arms. "Please, please, please." She begged a stream of supplications and nonsensical sounds that all blended together in the dark like a chorus of ecstasy.

His hands fondled her breasts through her dress. Ran the length of her sides while he leaned into her, pressing his weight against her. And the feeling of him on top of her, looming over her, touching her. It was more than she could bear, more than she could take.

She came again, saying his name and pushing against him.

"Ugh." Hatter grunted and his hips pushed against her. She could feel him against the satin of her hoes on her inner thigh.

"Yes, fuck. Yes, God, yes." She came again as his fingers found the hem of her panties and red stockings and yanked them down.

She was wanton and frenzied in her desire. She was all please and yes and now.

Now.

"Now." She bucked her hips up to meet his erection which had sprung from his pants in the time it took for her to come down. She wasn't sure if she'd reached for him and or he's done it himself. Either way, he was so close. So close, she could feel him, smell him.

"Alice." He called to her, through the haze of lust and wanting. "Alice, it wasn't... I didn't want... I didn't picture it, us, you... like this."

"Its fine. I'm fine." she assured him and kissed him deeply "I want this." she moaned into his mouth "I need this." She informed him with open mouthed kisses to his neck and her nails ran the length of his back. "Save me." She cried, sobbed with desperate need.

"But Jack."

She growled and thrust her fingers into his hair to pull him closer and kiss him and prove with teeth and lips and hips and skin that it wasn't about Jack. It was him. Since the moment Caterpillar told her about Jack's mission, she knew there was nothing there for her. But Hatter, he'd been there since the very start. Since the moment he swiveled around in that white chair, earphones and grass and hat. His one-dimpled smile, and that voice. It was him. She wanted him. She need him.

His hat tumbled from his head and even his nimble, clever fingers couldn't catch it as it fell off. "You, only you." She explained, as best she could, the only way she could, as she rubbed her clit over the head of his cock.

And that was all the self control he had, because in one swift push of his hips he was in her. Moving, thrusting and bucking.

And she'd already cum twice, crying while she hung onto him. His shoulders and arms shook as he held himself away from her, so he could watch her. "Ahhh, ah. Oh fuck fuck fuck." She screamed and realized then that she was free from the table.

But she didn't stop, he didn't stop. She needed to see him climax. She wanted to see his face, feel him shutter against her.

"Alice." He groaned and his fingers dug painfully into her hips as he gasped and thrust once, twice, three more times, cumming inside her. His whole body jerked into her, like he was trying to crack her open and crawl inside.

And his face. Oh his baby face that held mischief and joy and a curiously out of place anger and pain became another type of expression. One she'd never seen him wear. His mouth hung open in a keening moan, his eyes clenched shut as the ecstasy overtook him.

And she knew, she was free. He'd come for her, saved her. Took away what she couldn't control and gave her the power to remember who she was and what she wanted.

She laughed and hugged him close, even when he tried to keep off the table and not crush her. But she just laughed harder and pulled him down to her.

"Thank you." She whispered against his neck and he chuckled.

"Happy to oblige." He rolled off her, his pants at his ankles, and she was happy to see that post-sex hair was a good look on him. "We've got to go."

She nodded, and accepted his hand, to help her stand. She wobbled against his side while she pulled her underwear back on.

He looked at her, remorse clearly written in his brown eyes. "First we defeat the Queen, then we can have proper sex." she promised.

That seemed to break the tension. He smiled and nodded. "Sounds like a plan."

* * *

I watched Alice for the first time a few days ago and now, I can't stop. Alice, y u so guud?


End file.
